Divine Selection
Divine Selection is a collection of arguments and stances taken by Visionary Ethan Tyler Reilly '''and the chief text for both the philosophy of Exaltism and religious foundation for The Faith of Exaltation. This is a series of rough drafts to see the insight and foresight of the founder of the just. Everything in quotes is to be used in the publication. Everything outside of quotes is a summary of what is inside of it. "Why talk about '''God? Because Divine Selection is acurring right now, and it's happening because of humans. Divine Selection is the salvation for all to exist in the aura of deification. Exaltists believe in The Pantheosis. Pantheosis comes from pan meaning all and theosis meaning deification. Exaltists deify existence, yet on the other hand Exalitsts do not worship God. In fact, Pantheosis is more of an idea about God rather than revealed revelation. Exaltists 'see ''God is something we strive towards becoming rather than something that already exists. The reason why 'Exaltists ' don't believe in God is because they see nature as an act of indirect consequences rather than a planned behavior. When it comes to the argument of whether '''God is evil ''for allowing '''evil' to exist or simply not potent 'enough to destroy ''evil, Exaltists ''see God as both potent and good enough to do both and because our lives are both plagued by the necessity of evil and the potency of it, God simply cannot exist. Life would be different. The scope of ''The Omniverse, however large and complicated it may be, might have deities that are unable to communicate with the essence of our Universe. In that case, that deity would '''not be a God in our existence. Exaltists believe that the Universe was created by natural forces that aren't living or conscious about its own creation. In any case, Exaltists only see such forces as the mathematical blueprint of our Universe. So what is the God 'of ''Christianity? The God that most people speak of is the determinating portion of the human brain. When people pray, parts of their brain get activated that is not activated before - the parts that determine actions and behavior. That's why religion, and thusly God, has such a good track record of keeping people in line. Religion in essence is a contribution of multiple factors, but I boiled it down to '''fate, free will, and the superego. To most monotheists God decides fate, the free will comes into question when it comes to predicting outcomes, which we all do subconsciously, and the superego tries to determine not what am I doing now but what should be I doing? Exaltists answer this notion radically different than Monotheists. Exaltists would simply state that fate is the things you can't control, free will is the things you can control, and the superego is the driving force of the personal theosis. A Monotheist 'would say ''God ''controls fate, free will is the answer to ''why ''there is evil, and the superego has nothing to do with God. '''What '''is ''God? 'Where '''is ''God? 'When '''is ''God? 'Why '''is ''God? 'How '''is ''God? '''Who is God? Which 'is ''God? These questions boil down to what is '''Divine Selection. There are three types of selection: natural ''selection - what animals do for survival, ''artifical ''selection - what humans do to make their selection possible, and then there is '''Divine Selection'. Divine Selection is taking natural things and making them the essence of deification. What is God? God is change. God is what helps millions of people live. God is what some people choose not to believe in. Exaltists do not see deification in a black or white spectrum, but rather a wide variety of colors. What is God? An Exaltist would say that God itself is the motor, the change, the vehicle that operates the world, the galaxy, and the Universe together. It can be summed by this very easily: God is Potency. Potency is the ability to change things the way it wants to be changed. That's just the thing, to say that some''thing'' wants change is a fallacy: objects do not desire nor prevent change. They just let it happen. Living things however change the landscape of the world. They produce the lushous forests and the tallest trees. The Universe is becoming more conscious and self-aware by our measure, and therefore is building a network to use potency in a meaningful way. There is direct potency and indirect potency. Direct potency are utterly almost all the actions humans make everyday to make our lives better. Indirect potency is an object emiting energy by the cause of natural forces, such as the four Universal forces: Gravity, Strong Nuclear, Weak Nuclear, and Electromagneticism. In the case of our star, the Sun, gravity collapsed the hydrogen atom clouds around it and produced a powerhouse of indirect potency. The Sun is the only reason why we live today. In order for a God to exist, one would have to have an unlimited supply of direct potential energy in order to interact with creation. The Universe has almost an unlimited supply of indirect energy that is constantly decaying and spreading out, as our Universe is an entropic force of nature. So, to answer the question what is God? ''the answer to the question is: God is the ability for something to cause anything to happen in a meaningful, direct way to the person. '''Where is God?' God is everywhere, all-present. 'When is God? ' 'Why is God? ' 'How is God? ' 'Who is God? ' 'Which is God? '" Category:Exaltism